During the past decade, there has been an explosion of interest in physical activity as both a pastime and a means of acquiring and maintaining good health. Much of the current interest in exercise and other similar activities is based on the recent findings that correlate longevity with active lifestyles. Pursuant to this increased awareness, a corresponding increase in the variety of exercise activities has spawned a plethora of new businesses focused on servicing the needs of this new market.
Many exercise routines are directly focused on the stomach, hips and back as a means for reducing weight and developing a more attractive figure. Almost all structured aerobic exercise routines have a significant portion of their workout concentrated on the stomach, hips and back. These anatomical areas are the first to collect fat in appreciable quantities and therefore engender the most concern from those in pursuit of a slimmer figure.
Conventional forms of exercising the stomach, hip and back muscles include such classic routines as the "sit-up", "leg raises", and "back arches". These routines are often performed over many cycles on a hard surface such a floor, or at best, a pad placed on a floor. These routines cause major stress on back muscles and the vertebrae of the spine, and irritation of the tail bone. Persons suffering from various levels of back problems or similar ailments simply cannot perform more than a handful of sit-ups without increasing levels of pain and discomfort. For the most part, persons with limited capability to do sit-ups are relegated to much less effective forms of exercise.
It has been discovered over the years that water borne exercise involves significantly less stress during a workout while providing the same level or even a greater level of exercise. Aquatic exercising has become a dominate form of physical therapy for persons suffering from bad backs, knee disorders and for the elderly. In fact, aquatic exercises are performed in a variety of environments including pools, spas and the beach. It has been found that the beach with its attendant surf offers distinct forms of exercising, including wave riding and similar endeavors more characteristic of fun than a traditional workout.
While the field of aquatic exercise has boomed, it has remained concentrated on only a few forms of exercise and thus limited to certain muscle groups. In particular, aquatic exercise is presently dominated by exercise routines such as swimming, jogging, jumping, and certain arm and leg movements. For the most part, there have been few, if any specific routines directed to the stomach, hips, and back. This void is mostly reflective of the fact that these muscle groups cannot be readily exercised in an aquatic environment.
As reflected in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 359,215, a specifically delineated exercise float device has been developed related to aquatic exercise routines focusing on development and conditioning of stomach and back muscles. The teachings of the above-noted patent application are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully restated. The exercise float described in said patent application is a simplified structure that permits flexure of isolated muscle groups, restrained by the flow resistance associated with the aquatic environment and gravity subdued to some extent by the natural buoyancy of the water. This permits a workout consistent with the needs of a large percentage of users, including the elderly and those undergoing physical therapy. It has been recently discovered that some users desire a more vigorous workout. In view of the special needs of these users, the original exercise float has been adapted and improved in a manner more fully disclosed and taught below.